King's Captain
by SSBFreak
Summary: ONESHOT. Just a simple novelization of the saddest part in Kingdom Hearts 2. Slight spoilers


Hollow Bastion was in the middle of an invasion when Sora, Donald and Goofy came out of Ansem's computer after helping out Tron. Once they found out about it, the three friends charged into battle and lent a hand. A short while later and the three encountered a member of Organization XIII. While this one didn't seem too keen on fighting, he fought Sora anyway, and ended up losing.

Sora watched in slight guilt as the Organization member known as Demyx faded away, crying in disbelief. Demyx didn't seem as bad or as violent as the others, and Sora felt slightly bad about killing him.

The Keyblade master told himself that this guy was still evil and was still a part of the Organization, and felt slightly better after that.

Once Demyx vanished completely, Sora looked into the sky. "Anyone else from the Organization who'd like to be next!" He shouted in the form of a challenge.

If Donald would have been tall enough, he would have snacked Sora upside the head. "Hey, Sora! Don't antagonize them!" The duck scolded.

Goofy nodded. "Yeah. We gotta go help our friends out, first."

Sora let out a light chuckle and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh. Sorry."

"Then let's go!" Donald said as he looked off in the direction of the battlefield, where the likes of Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and the three fairies were fighting both Heartless and Nobodies.

Sora and Goofy agreed with their friend and were prepared to rush down the steps that lay before them to go help win the battle.

"A-ha! THERE you are!"

All three friends froze at the familiar voice and slowly turned around to see King Mickey, clad in his black cloak, walking over, a cross look on his face.

Donald and Goofy realized that they had disobeyed a direct order from the king in not leaving Hollow Bastion and taking Sora away from the battlefield, and would probably get in serious trouble for doing so. Mickey stopped walking and folded his arms, looking at the three.

Sora, Donald and Goofy, knowing that they had no way out of this, looked at the ground in shame.

It took a couple of seconds, but King Mickey's disappointed look vanished from his face and the familiar, kind look, the one that the people of Disney Castle knew him for, returned. "You sure have losta friends to help." He said.

The three friends, not hearing any sort of anger in the king's voice, looked up slightly, their faces lit up with hope.

"So I guess we'd all better pull together and finish this battle for good." The king said, unfolding his arms.

Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly stood straight, at attention. "Yes, your majesty!" The three said as one.

Mickey chuckled as he walked ahead of the three, towards the stone steps leading down to where Leon and the others were fighting off Heartless and Nobodies.

As the three friends followed the king, Goofy glanced upwards absent-mindedly. The dog's eyes widened at the scene that was occurring at the top of a cliff. A Heartless drone was fighting off a common Nobody (and losing pretty badly), and fired a Sparkle Ray and its opponent. The beam missed the Nobody completely, slammed into the edge of the cliff and sent debris flying in all directions.

What really caught Goofy's eye was a huge boulder had separated from the cliff and was falling towards the ground. Goofy followed the boulder's path and was horrified at where the boulder was going to land.

Directly into the side of King Mickey.

Without thinking, Goofy ran past Sora and Donald and straight at Mickey. "Look out!" Goofy cried as he pushed Mickey out of harm's way.

This, of course, left Goofy in the path of the boulder instead. The boulder hit Goofy square in the forehead, sending him to the ground. The force from the boulder caused Goofy to slide on his back for about fifteen feet before coming to rest just inches away from the side of a cliff. Once he stopped sliding across the ground, Goofy ceased movement altogether.

Sora and Donald watched the scene in horror, but didn't move until Goofy stopped moving. "Goofy!" They both cried in unison as they rushed to their fallen friend's side.

Mickey looked on from about ten feet away. He wanted to run over to Goofy as well and see that he was okay, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. It seemed that he was still in shock at what just happened. "…No…" The king said softly, shaking his head as he gazed upon the motionless body of Goofy.

"Hey! You're the king's captain!" Donald said, on his knees, as he tried to get Goofy to get up. "You gotta get up!"

"C'mon!" Sora said desperately, shaking Goofy by his shirt. "Wake up!"

Tears started coming to Donald's eyes. He refused to believe that his best friend was dead. "I'm sorry about the ice cream!" The duck said, hoping it would get Goofy to wake up.

Sora didn't bother to question the unusual apology. He just continued to try and wake up his friend, the same one that had gone through thick and thin with him to help. To Sora, Goofy was one of the best friends anyone could ask for, and he had proven that when he had saved Sora during an encounter with a brainwashed Riku. A ball of energy had been fired at Sora, and it would have blown him into oblivion had Goofy not stepped in the way and stopped the attack with his shield.

Since that, Sora had been inseparable with Donald and Goofy, proving to be the best of friends, willing to stick up for each other when the going got rough.

And now, Goofy, whom always seemed like the kindest and gentlest of the three, was laying on the ground, unmoving. All it took was a second to reduce the brave captain to this, and both Sora and Donald were trying desperately to get their friend to wake up, despite not having any success whatsoever.

Mickey, in the meantime, continued to watch the scene. Tears were coming to his eyes as well, realizing that Goofy had just done the unthinkable: Sacrificed himself to save the king. "…Goofy…" Mickey said, his once cheerful voice now filled with sorrow.

While he didn't show it, Mickey was beating himself up. He should have been more alert and seen the boulder coming at him. A simple swing with his Keyblade would have sliced the boulder cleanly in half, but because he didn't see it coming, Goofy had to save him, at the expense of the dog's own life.

Donald was finally grasping the fact that his friend wasn't going to wake up and openly sobbed. "Ohhh…Goofy…" The duck cried, placing his head on Goofy's unmoving chest.

Sora, on the other hand, continued to refuse that Goofy was dead. "This isn't happening…It can't be happening…It can't…"

Suddenly, something very unusual for Mickey happened. His thoughts were clouded with hate. Some of the hate was directed at himself for letting this happen, but most of it was directed at the scum responsible: The Heartless, the Nobodies and Organiztion XIII. Mickey made a fist and looked to his right, down into the battlefield.

"They'll pay for this." Mickey said darkly as he grabbed his cloak with one hand and threw it off, revealing the red outfit he wore underneath. While he removed his cloak with one hand, he summoned his Keyblade, which looked a lot like Sora's, with the other.

Without another word, Mickey raced down the steps, straight into the battlefield.

With his head still resting on Goofy's chest, Donald's eyes opened, narrowed in fury. Donald jumped to his feet, surprising Sora. The duck let out a garbled scream of anger and ran off after the king, tears flying from his face the whole time he flew down the steps.

Getting similar thoughts of revenge, Sora stood up and turned around, preparing to run after Donald and destroy as many Heartless and Nobodies as humanly possible. Before he ran off, his gaze softened as he looked over his shoulder and took another glance at Goofy's unmoving body.

A few more tears came to Sora's face as he returned his gaze to the battlefield. Swearing that he would avenge Goofy, Sora ran off down the steps to continue the battle.

END

Author's notes: When this happened in the game, I promise that I felt tears coming from my eyes.

And yes, I think that this is the saddest part of the game. I think that this was even sadder than the ending of the first game.


End file.
